03 April 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-04-03 ; Comments *Peel plays a session track from STP 23 covering Barry White's I'm Gonna Love You A Little More. *Peel plays a reggae track from Junior Byles covering Little Willie John's Fever, which he thinks no one can beat. *Peel receives a letter from the Legendary Len Liggins, who complains that he has only played one track from his Yuri's Hair Salon EP, which JP compensates by playing another track from the artist. *Peel plays a track from the Pussywillows covering Shonen Knife's Twist Barbie. Sessions *STP 23 only session, recorded 6th March 1990. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Melvins: Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More (shared 7" with Steel Pole Bath Tub - Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More / I Dreamed I Dream) Boner *Power Jam Featuring Chill Rob: The Power (Vocal) (12") Wild Pitch *Mahlathini & Mahotella Queens: Amaqhawe Omgqashiyo (v/a album - Freedom Fire (The Indestructible Beat Of Soweto Vol. 3)) Earthworks *Thrilled Skinny: Teenage Dream (7") Hunchback &''' *STP 23: I'm Gonna Love You A Little More (session) *Buttsteak: Scented Puppy Tug (7") Merkin *Kit: Overshadowing Me (12") Play Hard *Junior Byles: Fever (v/a album - Various With The Upsetters - Version Like Rain) Trojan *Bridewell Taxis: Whole Dance Nation (12" - Give In) Stolen *Legendary Len Liggins: Jealous (12" - Yuri's Hair Salon) Aaz '''# *Boss Hog: Red Bath (v/a 7" - Dope-Guns-'N-Fucking In The Streets Volume Four) Amphetamine Reptile *Chuck Berry: Confessin' The Blues (album - Fruit Of The Vine) Chess *STP 23: Faithful (session) *70 Gwen Party: War, Track & Field (7") Snape *Pussywillows: Twist Barbie (v/a album - Every Band Has A Shonen Knife Who Loves Them) Giant *Tiger: Pill Fi You Sickness (7") Blue Trac *Subvert: What Does It Mean? (album - Free Your Mind!) Raging *M.T.A.: Ease My Heart (album - The Record) AVM *M.C. Smooth: You Think You Want Some (12" - Smooth & Legit) Crush Music *Greenhouse: World's Turn (Revolution) (7" - Alway's Something / World's Turn (Revolution)) Firebomb Radio One £''' *STP 23: Good Times (session) '''@ *John Lee Hooker: Four Women In My Life (album - The Detroit Lion) Demon *Popguns: Someone You Love (12") Midnight Music $''' *Poster Children: Eye (album - Flower Plower) Limited Potential '''# £ Tracks marked @''' on '''File 1 Tracks marked #''' on '''File 2 Tracks marked $''' on '''File 3 Tracks marked &''' on '''File 4 Tracks marked £''' on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) 1990-04-xx Peel Show LE068 *2) best of peel vol 2 part 2 *3) best of peel vol 3 part 1 *4) john peel 20a-1990 *5) john peel 20b-1990 *6) 020A-B5721XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:09:09 (52:50-57:39) *2) 0:32:56 (from 0:27:16) *3) 0:45:20 (until 0:04:19) *4) 0:45:36 (from 0:43:42) *5) 0:46:35 (until 0:04:52) (to 0:03:01 unique) *6) 1:26:05 ;Other *1) Created from LE068 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *2) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 2 *3) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 3 *4) Many thanks to Happy Otter *5) Many thanks to Happy Otter *6) Recordings at the British Library. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Part 2 *3) Part 1 *4) Mixcloud *5) Mixcloud *6) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5721/1) Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1990 Category:Lee Tapes Category:British Library